funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
New friends and New plans 3 (must have done something right + had me @ hello)
New friends and New plans 3 (must have done something right + had me @ hello) *at Austin’s room* Dez: wait, what? Austin: I – have – a crush – IN ALLY!!!!! Dez: awesome man!!! Austin: no, she’ll never feel the same way!! Dez: how do you know? JUST TELL HER! Austin: no, I’m not ready! Dez: you’ll never be ready, but that doesn’t mean you can’t just go and tell her! Austin: listen, this is hard, I can’t just go and talk to her about it. I can’t just go and say “hey Alls, guess what I have a crush in you, BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!” Dez: ok, why don’t you sing for her? Austin: I think we all know I’m terrible at songwriting Dez: Well…… Austin: what? Dez: why don’t you ask Claire and Taylor to write a song for her? Austin: it would take a lot of time! Dez: well… maybe Vally can help them this time! Austin: GREAT! This song has to be perfect! Dez: it will *Austin takes his phone and calls to Taylor* Austin: hey, what up! Taylor: hey, not much, what about you? Austin: actually, I need a favor Taylor: sure, what’s going on? Austin: this is a little bit hard to explain Taylor: you have a crush in ally Austin: wow, ok maybe it wasn’t so hard, but listen Taylor: you want me to write a song so you can sing it to her Austin: could you please stop doing that? Taylor: ok sorry, of course I’ll help you Austin: great but I need this song for tomorrow, you think Vally could help? Taylor: OF COURSE! I‘ll give you the song tomorrow in the afternoon Austin: THANKS!! *with Dez, Mykaela, Zendaya, Marley, Bradley and Alex* Dez: guys, we have to prepare a concert for Austin, but we only have one day!! Bradley: Wait what!?!? Dez: I’m sorry, it’s not my fault Mykaela: don’t worry, we can do this! Marley: We have to! Alex: ok, lets start! Mykaela: I’ll start calling all the places where Austin could sing Marley: I’ll find the perfect outfit for Austin! Alex and Bradley, come with me! Alex: why? Marley: cause I need somebody to carry all my bags!! bradley: ugh! Fine! Zendaya: wait, I wanna go too, you’ll need help, right? Marley: yay! Sure zend! Mykaela: hello, Mr. Thompson, would you like to have the amazingly awesome Austin moon in your next concert **** really!? Great, when and where’s your next concert***** in the beach, perfect! ***** OMG, BIG TIME RISH IS GONNA PERFORM TOO!!!****wait, do you need another band? ****** I have EXACTLY what you need! Mykaela: THE CONCERT IS READY!! Dez: awesome, good job mike!! Mykaela: mike? Dez: it’ll your new nickname! Mykaela: hum mmm ok! *at the mall with Marley, Bradley, and Alex* Marley: OMG!! GOLDEN JACKETS!!! Alex: *sarcasm* whoohoo!! Zendaya: THEY’RE AWSOME! Marley: excuse me, miss, I would like to buy one of these golden jackets Sales clerk: sure honey, here you go! Marley: aww I love this one!! Bradley: ok, give it to me Marley: here you go, now, LETS LOOK FOT THE PERFECT TIE!!! Alex: ok! *at the music room with Taylor, Claire, and Vally* Cat: what about *singing* and I know that it’s some cliché to tell you that every day, I sped with you is the new best day of my life Vally: LOVE IT! Taylor: ok, now! *singing* I must have done something right; I must have done something right! Vally: great, now, let’s give it rhythm *starts playing the piano* did you like it? Taylor: AWSOME!! Cat: aww this is SO romantic! Vally: I love romance! Taylor: me too!! Vally: ok! Lets keep working! Cat: sure!! *Mykaela comes into the music room* Mykaela: hey guys!! Cat: hey girlie!! Taylor: hey mike!! Mykaela: mike? Taylor: Dez told me to call you like that, you don’t like it? Mykaela: no, it’s fine, it sounds funny Cat: what are you doing here? Mykaela: *kidding* oh, so does that means you want me to leave, ok, ok!! Cat: *laughs* you know what I mean!! Mykaela: yeah sorry, I came because I already found a concert for Austin, but I also found a concert for the coolio 8!!!! Vally: ROSSOME!!!! Taylor: wait, that means we have to write another song!!! Vally: don’t worry that’s fine Cat: ok, lets finish with Austin’s song so we can start with our song!! Taylor: OK!!! *later that day, at the backstage* Austin: imp really nervous, what if ally doesn’t like the song or if she just doesn’t feel the same way? Taylor: Austin, calm down, I’m not sure everything’s gonna be alright, I KNOW everything’s gonna be alright!! Cat: yes, and ally will love the song!! Vally: just keep calm and perform!!! Austin: ok, will, by the way, where’s Marley with my outfit? Marley: *running* IM HERE!! Austin: great! Marley: here’s your outfit!! Austin: yay! I’ll get ready! Mykaela: this thing has to be perfect!! Vally: don’t worry, it will *Austin comes out if the fitting room wearing a white T-shirt, a golden jacket, black jeans , a black tie and red converse* Austin: ok, it’s my turn, right? Cat: yup! Go there and sing!!! *Austin walks to the stage* Austin: hi everybody!! Crowd: WHOOOOO!!!! Austin: I’m Austin moon and I’m gonna sing a song for my best friend and songwriter ally Dawson *in the crowd with Ally and Trish* Ally: what?!? Trish: *smiles* hold on!! Austin:*starts singing* We should get jerseys Cause we make a good team But yours would look better than mine Cause you're out of my league And I know that it's so cliché To tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life And everyone watching us Just turns away with disgust This jealously They can see that we've got it going on And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say You're ok with the way this is going to be Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen If anyone could make me a better person, you could All I gotta say is I must have done something good You came along one day and you rearranged my life All I gotta say is I must have done something right I must have done something right Maybe I'm just lucky Cause it's hard to believe That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me And I know that it's so cliché To talk about you this way But I'll push all my inhibitions aside It's so very obvious To everyone watching us That we have got something real good going on And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say You're ok with the way this is going to be Cause this is going to be the best thing that we've ever seen If anyone could make me a better person, you could All I gotta say is I must have done something good You came along one day and you rearranged my life All I gotta say is I must have done something right I must have done something right If anyone could make me a better person, you could All I gotta say is I must have done something good You came along one day and you rearranged my life All I gotta say is I must have done something right I must have done something right Austin: *in the stage* Ally, I love you Crowd: AWWWWWW *in the backstage* Mykaela: AUSTIN THAT WAS GREAT!! Taylor: YOU DID AN EXELENT JOB!!!! Cat: AN AMZING JOB!! Dez: AWSOME MAN!!! Austin: thanks guys, but, where’ ally? Bradley: hum mm….. Alex: hum mmm….. Austin:*disappointed* I knew this wasn’t a good idea Ally: AUSTIN!!! *runs to Austin and hugs him* Austin: hum... guys; can we have a moment alone? *Taylor, zendaya, Cat, Marley, Vally, Mykaela, Alex,Ali, Trish and Dez leave* Zendaya: EEEPPPPP!!! Cat, Taylor, Trish, zendaya, Marley,Ali, and Mykaela: *fangirling* Dez, Alex and Bradley: *fanguying* *at the backstage with Ally and Austin* Ally: did you really write that song for me? Austin: sorry, I didn’t, Cat, Vally and Taylor wrote it, but it expresses my feeling for you Ally: awwwww Austin: *holds ally’s hands* Ally, will you be my girlfriend? Ally: YES!! *hugs him* Austin: *leans in* Ally: *kisses Austin* Austin: *kisses back* *at the concert* Host: the next band is new, but it’s awesome!!! Please give an applause to THE COOLIO 8!!!! *the coolio 8 goes to the stage* Claire: HELLO PEOPLE!!! Crowd: WHOOOO!!! Zendaya: we are the coolio 8!!! Ali: and we’re gonna sing a new song! Taylor: its call had me @ hello! *Bradley, Alex, Vally, Mykaela and Marley start playing their instrument* *Taylor, zendaya, Claire, and Ali start singing* Taylor: I can feel you comin' from a mile away My pulse starts racing from the words that you say Zendaya: And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on Ali: You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart Claire: You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So zendaya, Claire, Ali and Taylor: Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello (X3) Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello Taylor: Close your mouth now baby don't say a word Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard Zendaya: Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song Claire: You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart Ali: You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So zendaya, Claire, Ali and Taylor: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello (X3) Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (X5) Ali: You don't have to try too hard Zendya: You already have my heart Taylor: You don't got a thing to prove Cat: I'm already into you So zendaya, Cat, Ali and Taylor: Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now I'm so, so good to go Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello (X3) Don't say Don't say good night you know You had me @ hello *in the back stage* Vally: OMG, guys you were awesome! Cat: YOU TOO!!! Austin: *holding ally’s hand* ALL OF YOU MADE AN EXCELENT JOB!!!! Ally: totally!!!! Dez: hum mm… guys? Austin: yes? Taylor: you’re holding hands Austin: guys, I want you to meet my new girlfriend ally Dawson Everybody: WHOOOOOOHOOO!!!! *laughs*